clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Dahmer
Percy is a supporting character in Clarence, who first appeared in Fun Dungeon Face Off. Appearance Percy a round head and a round body as well. He has small yellow hair on his head. He also wears a light green shirt, gray shorts, and white shoes. He is very small. He's a 4th grader. Personality Percy shows himself to be an insecure boy. He's not very bold and he's shown to be very sensitive as shown in Honk where he ends up crying when trying to tell Clarence how his horn gimmick was getting out of hand. Despite this, he is eager to do exciting things but he unfortunately also seems to be a jinx as he constantly suffers from bad luck. The numerous examples include when he tripped over himself and fell flat in the dirt when trying to throw a pine cone, clumsily spilled his juice in Dinner Party, got attacked by a spider in Breen's basement later in that episode, and fell down a flight of stairs when he was surprised by Clarence's horn. Also in Money Broom Wizard, when he's playing laser tag with Belson and his friends, he keeps getting blasted while lying on the floor despite saying he was already eliminated which could also show that he often gets taken advantage of. Despite hanging out with Belson sometimes, he does get along well with Clarence, Jeff and Sumo as seen Dinner Party. He's also been shown to be kind in nature but is dimwitted and naive at the same time. This is best seen in the Zoo episode where he gives Breen a sandwich because he apparently lost his. However, it was a peanut butter sandwich and despite being aware of Breen's allergies, he gave it to him anyway because he it didn't occur to him that peanut butter was made from peanuts. As Percy said "I didn't know he couldn't have peanut butter!" Episode Appearances *Fun Dungeon Face Off (cameo) *A Pretty Great Day With a Girl *Money Broom Wizard *Clarence's Millions *Dinner Party *Honk *Zoo Gallery Tumblr n4gevzRvNC1rz98cco10 1280.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 027.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 035.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 066.png Percy with spider bites.png Percy Spider.png Let's fun, Breen.png Percy and Chelsea.png Percy 005.png Percy 004.png Percy 003.png Percy 002.png Percy 001.png Clarence's Millions 182.png Clarence's Millions 177.png Nathan hitting Breen.png I'm very sorry, Breen.png Percy give some of his sandwich to Breen.png Horn party.png People who love you.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 094.png Tumblr n8imltuR4i1rz98cco9 1280.png|Official design of a sad Percy Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png Trivia *He has a slight resemblance to Onion from Steven Universe. *It is unknown why he was hanging out with Belson and his friends in A Pretty Great Day With a Girl. It could have been possible that he followed Dustin, as he was playing with him. It could have also been possible that he was forced into the group even though he didn't want to be with them. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Belson's Henchmens